


6 ways to hide a hickey

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Biting, Children JenSung, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Hickeys, Ice Cube (not in the bad way), Implied Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Makeup, Marking, Mentioned Sexual Content, Parents DoTae, Pet Names, Toothbrush, aloe vera, jeno and jisung are their babies, so many hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: and more than 6 hickeys to be hid.-taeyong, stumbling into the bathroom with the loaf of bread in his hand, smacks dongyoung’s ass in retaliation.“good going, kim,” he groans, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “now our son thinks batman has a special hatred for my neck, and our other son will grow up with these cursed memories in our life.”





	6 ways to hide a hickey

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! hello all !! woo ! been working on this for a little bit of time  
> i have no idea how old jeno is (i'm thinking junior kindergarten ? that's how i acted ) but jisung is about 1 1/2 years old

dongyoung, with an itch on the front of his scalp, wakes up to the sight of taeyong’s fluffy head of hair on his chest. he tries moving his legs but it’s almost as if they simply don’t exist- he feels a slight tingling that starts in his toes that suddenly spikes up his entire leg and he groans.

 

the fact that there’s a whole lee taeyong tangled up with him doesn’t help his numbness. “yongie, hey,” he says, and his voice is so monotone and raspy he gives up on speaking, instead opting to make questionable ogre sounds that will more likely wake taeyong up.

 

sure enough, taeyong stirs and he moves his head up just a little bit so dongyoung can see his eyes. “...’s th’time,” taeyong mumbles before dropping his head again.

 

“we gotta get up,” dongyoung insists, words more persistent yet voice pliable and with no real meaning. it’s a little after nine in the morning and it’s a sunday, so they technically have a little more time to spend in bed, but dongyoung wants them both to be in the habit of waking up early on weekends.

 

taeyong, still groggy, manages to prop his head up so his chin is resting between dongyoung’s pecs. “doie…” he says, bottom lip jutting out. “babe~”

 

dongyoung is a lot more awake now that taeyong is starting up as well. he pulls the sheets down so they’re covering only half of taeyong’s back. “hmm?” he says, eyes curious. he reaches his hands from his sides to underneath the blanket, resting his palms into taeyong’s back. “how are you feeling?”

 

taeyong whines from the sudden feeling of dongyoung’s cold fingers on his too-warm back, but nuzzles into dongyoung’s chest. “kinda sore,” he says. “i’d love a bit of stretching.”

 

“really?” dongyoung raises an eyebrow and slowly drags his hands farther down, stroking small circles into the small of taeyong’s back. “what kind of stretching, angel?”

 

“whaddya have in mind?” taeyong looks up at him with his eyes half lidded and a small, teasing smile. dongyoung in return feels the sides of taeyong’s hips, the two of them still naked from the night before. there are all sorts of marks and hickeys on taeyong’s body, most of them focused on his collarbone with one just below his jawline.

 

he smiles at taeyong, who drags himself up to catch dongyoung’s lips. they kiss slow, and dongyoung pulls away only to press soft kisses on his forehead. “no need to be coy,” he says, dragging his syllables out in a slur. “we can-”

 

there’s a quick bang on the door and then it’s opening - dongyoung jumps and pulls the covers up to taeyong’s neck right before small, small jeno waddles in holding- is that a loaf of bread?

 

“daddy!” jeno says, loud and smiley and really, much too loud. “got breakfast for you an’ papa.” he lifts up the loaf of bread like it’s some sort of trophy, plastic wrapping wrinkling under his chubby fingers.

 

“j-jeno!” taeyong shrieks, instinctively jumping up at the sight of their son. unfortunately, dongyoung’s mild attempts at making them look at least relatively decent are thrown to the side in lieu of taeyong’s own parental instincts.

 

jeno smiles at taeyong- a big, warm, gummy smile and dongyoung wants to grab him and pinch his little cheeks forever- and scoots towards them, little striped socks rubbing against the carpet when he suddenly stops and squints at taeyong. “papa, are you okay?”

 

taeyong makes a face. “what do you mean, honey?”

 

“your neck!” jeno babbles, eyes widening and squinting and widening again. “why is there a big thingie? looks like purple!”

 

strikingly similar to a fish, taeyong’s mouth opens and closes, struggling to come up with a reply that isn’t just blabbering. “i’m- that’s not-” taeyong says, “that’s just from-”

 

“batman!” dongyoung shouts, finally pulling taeyong down and under the covers again.

 

dongyoung comes to the realization that jeno, their beloved baby, is cockblocking him. while frustrated, dongyoung is also not sure if he’s annoyed at all, because this may be the cutest cockblock to exist.

 

jeno’s wide eyes blink a few times before he grins again and hops over to the bedside, throwing the loaf of bread on the covers and jumping up and down as he stares at taeyong’s head on dongyoung’s chest. “batman! batman!” he says, and lets out a definitive, alpha male screech of absolute power as he runs out of the room repeating batman over and over again.

 

with a toothbrush

 

taeyong, stumbling into the bathroom with the loaf of bread in his hand, smacks dongyoung’s ass in retaliation.

 

“good going, kim,” he groans, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “now our son thinks batman has a special hatred for my neck, and our other son will grow up with these cursed memories in our life.”

 

dongyoung sends him a grin, tooth and all, before fully intaking the sting of his ass and inhaling sharply. “fear not, lee,” he responds. “i heard all you need is to circulate the blood a bit!”

 

taeyong looks at him sharply. “you hear a lot of things.”

 

moving on, taeyong eventually sits on the bathroom counter and tilts his head to the side, letting dongyoung completely at the offending bite mark.

 

dongyoung stares at it in the least creepy way he can, though that isn’t the main priority at the moment. the hickey is about the size of a large bottle cap, and it’s blotchy red-purple with little specks of darker colour. his eyebrows crease and he presses a gentle kiss to the hickey before running his finger along the tooth brush, bringing it up to taeyong’s neck and scraping it in circles.

 

eventually, taeyong relaxes under the bristles, and dongyoung helps keep him propped up as he goes limp. he lets out a soft moan, which _what the fuck,_ dongyoung’s husband is turned on by hickey aftercare.

 

in the end, it’s taeyong moaning, though, so dongyoung continues to brush vigorously. it seems to be working- it’s a bit less blotchy and a bit more red, but red in the sense like someone’s been itching their neck.

 

“...what’s that sound?” taeyong mutters, and dongyoung stops listening to taeyong’s breath patterns and instead focuses on whatever taeyong is talking about. for a few seconds he hears nothing, but then there’s a very faint sound of jisung crying and an alarm going off-

 

“babe,” taeyong says nervously, “it’s sunday, right?”

 

dongyoung blinks. they had come home yesterday from the shopping mall and tucked jeno and jisung in, and then went to-

 

“shit!” dongyoung shouts, and he throws the toothbrush at taeyong. “today’s meet the teacher. yongie, can you-” he itches at his back as he throws the door open into the bedroom, scrambling for at least _one good belt_ in their closet full of millions of disaster belts.

 

taeyong trips on his way to go baby jisung again but dongyoung kisses him quickly when he gets back up, then scoops up jeno and runs out the door of the house.

 

covering up

 

“you’re lucky it’s still cold enough to wear scarves,” taeyong says, glaring dongyoung down. they’re in the washroom, taeyong at his own designated sink and dongyoung at his.

 

dongyoung, with a toothbrush in his mouth, can’t do very much without letting toothpaste foam fall down his mouth. he shoots taeyong a grin, the best he can, anyways. taeyong sticks his nose up and returns to staring at the three purple bruises in a line on the bottom of his neck.

 

he presses a finger down on them and dongyoung whines. in a haste, he spits and rinses his mouth out, leaving the toothbrush on the edge of the sink and walking over to where taeyong is.

 

“do they hurt?” dongyoung says, sliding his arms underneath taeyong’s and wrapping them together around his stomach.

 

“no,” taeyong replies, grabbing his hairbrush. “but you really need to be careful! i don’t understand why you can’t just, well, go lower.”

 

dongyoung presses gentle kisses on taeyong’s hickeys in apology, though taeyong bats him away by the nose. “i thought i went low enough already,” he says, and laughs when taeyong hits him again.

  
  


“papa, is your neck okay?” jeno asks, frowning from where he’s sat in the living room. jisung is leaning against him, smiling happily with a little trail of saliva down the corner of his mouth to his chubby chin.

 

dongyoung smiles as taeyong sighs and walks over to pick jisung up and wipe at his mouth with a tissue. “he’s all fine, jen,” dongyoung promises, and lets jeno run up to him and hug his legs.

 

“he doesn’t look fine,” jeno says, staring at taeyong and jisung with wide eyes. dongyoung glances over and sees jisung gnawing on the edge of taeyong’s turtleneck, effectively revealing the sub-unit (wow) of hickeys on taeyong’s neck.

 

“no, jisung, stop that!” dongyoung shouts when jisung suddenly shoves his tiny, clenched fist into taeyong’s mouth.

 

makeup

 

“you’re sure you know how to do this?” taeyong asks dongyoung, who’s properly flexing his arms for the extravagantly difficult surgery he’s about to perform.

 

“of course,” dongyoung responds, voice confident. “i wikihow’ed it.”

 

dongyoung almost mixes up the green corrector and yellow corrector (he’s not sure if it’ll even make a difference either way) but manages to pull through and apply them in the right order. “i’m slapping the concealer on now,” he says, and taeyong huffs and only pulls his shirt collar down farther.

 

“we are never,” taeyong says, “ever using makeup again. i can’t deal with this in the mornings.”

 

“babe,” dongyoung says poutily. he smears concealer into two of his fingers and dabs a little bit of it into taeyong’s one, very large hickey, then rubs the pads of his fingers across to smooth it out.

 

taeyong is squirming on the bathroom stool, face scrunched up. “it’s cold,” he says.

 

“be glad it’s not an ultrasound,” dongyoung says, then stands up straight and stares because _what is he saying? what does he mean?_

 

eventually they’re finishing up and dongyoung applies a bit of transparent powder or whatever to really lock in those fresh juices. he tells taeyong so exactly and taeyong almost knocks him out in the jaw with his foot.

 

“looks great!” dongyoung exclaims, then stands back to admire what is now an equally purple bruise on taeyong’s neck, just shinier. wait, what?

 

taeyong spins himself around to stare at the hickey in the mirror, red and purple and still very there. “dongyoung,” he says through his teeth.

 

“what-” dongyoung’s eyebrows furrow and he rubs a hand on the hickey. there is just an almost clear substance on his finger that strangely feels like lotion.

 

“oh my god, dongyoung, you used _lotion,”_ taeyong groans, and this time, dongyoung is a bit more prepared for the back of taeyong’s foot to hit his chest.

 

ice

 

“shit, that’s _cold,_ ” and taeyong hisses out between his teeth.

 

dongyoung, who is a little bit cramped in their bathroom between taeyong pinning him to the counter and the not so welcoming jab of the edge, is seeing his life flash before his eyes.

 

they had been coddling cute chubby baby jisung to sleep when jeno had walked upstairs with an ice cube in his tray, saying something about _dessert_ and _ice cream_. taeyong had subsequently picked him up and tucked him in as well, playing some silent cdrama in the background for jeno to enjoy some white noise.

 

they now had ice, and taeyong’s still very clear hickey on his neck. there was only so much to do.

 

“you think it isn’t cold for my hands, too?” dongyoung whines as the cube slips between his fingers and into his bare foot, hissing as the cold liquid seeps on the skin. he curses when taeyong whimpers at the loss of cold and almost throws another ice cube in dongyoung’s face.

 

“fine, fine, okay,” dongyoung grumbles, and he barely manages to slip another cube out of the tray before taeyong grabs him by the neck and kisses him senseless.

 

he’s holding the ice cube, kind of uselessly, until taeyong backs away and begins carding his hands through dongyoung’s hair. dongyoung, on a sudden streak of red, takes the ice cube in his mouth and presses it against taeyong’s hickey.

 

it’s something not too far from exercising while eating, because the more the ice melts and cools the hickey, the more dongyoung sucks and agitates it again. taeyong is gripping into his hair, panting and breathless and beautiful, and dongyoung guesses they’re not doing hickey recovery anymore.

 

aloe vera

 

dongyoung is grumbling as he picks through the ninety nine different aloe vera containers in the cosmetics section of their local department store. his hair is getting sweaty from under his hat and his heavy breaths are gathering condensation on his stubble, probably, but he does it for taeyong.

 

but what’s the difference between vegan aloe vera and gluten-free aloe vera? what does vegan mean?

 

there’s just raw aloe vera gel, there’s gel with additives, aloe ciliaris, and one with a bright purple logo instead of the natural, green ones- wait, no that’s a jelly cup. dongyoung swiftly retracts himself from where the snack section sneakily merges into the cosmetics (on the other side is the plants) and gets himself back on track with a quick slap to his head.

 

think of taeyong. think of taeyong, and his hickeys, and how good he looks with them.

 

taeyong’s taking the boys out with him to go shopping again, so dongyoung at least has a few hours to decide exactly what kind of aloe vera taeyong had wanted. he hadn’t said much- just a quick _‘can you pick up aloe vera thanks love you bye’_ before he left the house, jeno holding onto his designer bag, other hand carrying jisung in his arm.

 

in this situation, dongyoung would go with the easiest motto there was for him- the bigger, the better, and the more expensive, the more taeyong would like it.

 

with this in mind and with new confidence in himself, he grabs the large container and brings it to the counter to pay.

 

it is only half an hour past his arrival at home that he realizes taeyong meant the gel, and not the plant.

 

“you are so dumb,” taeyong says to him, but they’re both sitting on the couch, petting the potted plant, and thinking of a new name.

 

with another hickey

 

“you’re a horrible person,” taeyong grumbles when dongyoung throws him on the bed and crawls over him, thighs locking in taeyong’s body, mouth on the edge of his ear.

 

he licks into the tip of taeyong’s ear and feels how taeyong reacts beneath him, body shivering and back arching as dongyoung blows hot breath into taeyong’s ear. “i’m not hearing any real complaint,” he says, voice low and husky, and he moves his lips from taeyong’s earlobe to the side of his neck.

 

“d-d’young, not there,” taeyong says, moaning as dongyoung latches his mouth onto the skin and licks at the offending hickey already there. “what is wrong with you,” taeyong says shakily as dongyoung presses kisses against one of taeyong’s hickeys from the night before- he plans to leave taeyong with even more tonight.

 

“ever heard that trick,” he groans, pressing his chest down into taeyong’s, “where if y’get water on your crotch, just wet the rest of your pants to make it look natural?” he twists his tongue in a circle and sucks, soaking in all the breathy moans from his lover.

 

“that’s so invalid,” taeyong pants, but he only holds into dongyoung’s soft bed of hair and pulls him closer to his neck. if he hears the familiar waddling footsteps padding up and down the hall, he says nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neovyong)  
> curiouscat  
> thank you for reading ! i hope you enjoyed it T^T


End file.
